


刺殺韩石峰

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 怨怨相报
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	刺殺韩石峰

八岁的夏夜过后，凑崎茶茶每晚都做着同一个梦。  
她记得，梦里的人全身是黑色，像是从夜空爬出来的，只有手里的枪是银白色。她没有看清楚那人的脸孔，因为当那人刚转过身来，她手里的小刀便一下子刺进那人的肚子，感觉就跟切开桃子似的，只是喷洒出来的不是果汁，而是血。  
就在她杀死这个人之前，她从来没有看过死人。妈妈总是不给她讲任何出现“谋杀”的故事，记忆里的王子没有杀死恶龙、萍果只是让公主昏迷、就是去讨伐恶鬼的桃太郎也没杀过恶鬼。  
“杀人会墜入地狱。”  
但是，凑崎茶茶杀死那人的时候，她忘记了妈妈的话。当时妈妈倒在血泊里，那个女人粗喘着气、手裏拿着枪，她知道是那人干的。当时她才八岁，她知道她要救她的妈妈。她拿着小刀，听妈妈说那是爸爸在她出生之前留给她的礼物，她啜泣着冲到女人跟前。女人才刚转过身，手里的小刀便已经……  
杀死了那个人之后，不知怎的她没有惊惶失措，泪水也凝结在眸子里。她慢慢走到妈妈的尸体跟前，从妈妈的衣袋取出了手机，手颤也不颤的拨去名井阿姨的号码。  
“妈妈死了”冷静的像是在说“阿姨，妈妈说找您来吃饭”，实际上嘴里是在说：“那个人也死了，地上有很多血。”  
名井阿姨沉默了半晌，道：“别报警，我和你平井姨姨现在赶过来。”  
“是的。”凑崎茶茶凝视着妈妈的尸体，掏出手帕擦拭着妈妈脸上的血，忽然一阵恐惧油然而生……  
杀人会墜入地狱。  
“杀人的不是我”凑崎茶茶喃喃自语道：“是刀杀了人……”  
她将刀塞进妈妈的手里，却又不争气的哭起来。

*

好冷。  
周子瑜从来没想过监狱里是这么的冷，她抱着膝盖蜷缩在幽暗的角落，渗着寒气的地板随着她的椎骨直窜脑袋，头痛得让她说不出话来。她双眼微阖，燥裂而又毫无血色的嘴唇半张，白茫寒气似是迷离烟霞在她呼吸间来回吞吐，仿佛灵魂亦于吐纳间短暂地逃离躯壳。  
“新来的究竟是因为什么原因才关进来？”  
“谋杀罪。”  
“谋杀……啊！该不会是……”  
“韩氏帮会。”  
倏地双目猛睁，周子瑜霍地瞪视着自以为悄声实则嗓门子大得整个囚房都听到的二人，目光剜骨，教人不禁打了个寒颤。陡地又垂下头，神色尽是说不出的失寞。  
偶然她也分不清究竟她是谁，究竟是林珠熙残存世间的碎片，还是名叫周子瑜的杀人犯。浸润在冰凉的月色当中，手上的疤痕狰狞的散发着光，一道一條的蜈蚣在她的手上蠕动，化作鲜红的长鞭噬食着她的骨血皮肉，无形的血在她眼睛晕染开来，一切都变得朦胧。  
“走吧！去一个没有人认识我们的地方。”  
周子瑜好像听到林珠熙在她耳边散发出深沉的叹息，盖过了凑崎纱夏留给她最后的一句话。  
纱夏……  
也不知道韩石峰死了之后，她过得怎样了？  
自从那天凑崎纱夏约她一起逃出T市之后，她就没有再见过凑崎纱夏。虽说她已经有颇长一段时间没想起凑崎纱夏了，但到底心里却时常忧心着韩石峰死后，凑崎纱夏没了依靠该如何自处。常言道“人走茶凉”更何况韩石峰道上得罪人多了，谈不上什么情份，也不知道他死后仇家会否对凑崎纱夏下手，只望她有多远就逃多远，此生平安就好。  
她自觉对不起她，但她从来没后悔过刺杀韩石峰。

**

谁都知道韩石峰身边最为宠信的，就是凑崎纱夏。  
周子瑜依旧记得，那天她第一次跟韩石峰见面的景况。每当窝在他怀里的凑崎纱夏停下手中的笔时，他总是紧张的问着凑崎纱夏怎么了。  
堂堂一个韩家当主，一个掌控着T市黑道势力的人，竟然像是个傀儡般被凑崎纱夏掌控。周子瑜觉得好笑，但当她看清凑崎纱夏的容貌时，却又忽地清楚那个心狠手辣的七尺男儿的心境。  
特别是她的眼睛，就像是散发着暗香的琥珀，里头闪烁着好看而又纯粹的光。那是她和韩石峰早已失去的光，也怪不得韩石峰会沉溺于此。  
“韩先生，将她送给我好吗？”  
“纱夏想要，那就给你好了。”他深深的看了周子瑜一眼，就像是在交托什么重要的任务似的，道：“周子瑜，你要好好的保护纱夏。”  
“是的，韩先生。”

保护凑崎纱夏并不是什么容易的事。  
这句话倒不是说凑崎纱夏总是遇上危险。而是保护凑崎纱夏总是要花许多心力，就好比方说，刚才凑崎纱夏说要去试衣服，结果现在就凭空消失了。  
周子瑜急得团团转，寻遍了整个服装店也找不了人。结果刚从衣兜里掏出手机，凑崎纱夏竟施施然的拍了拍她后背，手里拿着不知道从那里买来的雪糕，笑嘻嘻的道：“子瑜啊，你怎么这么久也找不到我。”  
月馀下来这种事已经发生了几次，饶是周子瑜好脾气此刻也忍不住想发怒。可她的嘴唇方才张开，清甜而冰凉气息瞬即自舌尖蔓延浑身。凑崎纱夏的眼梢含笑，猶似春时柳枝循风轻躍，原来她一下子将雪糕往她嘴里送。  
“小子瑜，别生气。”她像是在安抚她，嗓子甜得让周子瑜分不出究竟甜的是雪糕还是凑崎纱夏的嗓音。  
——“珠熙，别伤心了。”  
林娜琏好像从回忆出走，兀自出现在周子瑜的眼前。就像是小时候，每当周子瑜迷路了，林娜琏就会手里拿着雪糕出现，像是安抚又像在道歉的让她别哭、告诉她周子瑜永远是林珠熙，林娜琏不会将林珠熙送回孤儿院……  
“子瑜……你怎么哭了呢？”凑崎纱夏急得连手里的雪糕也拿不稳，“叭哒”一声落在地上。她擦拭着周子瑜眼角的泪水，温柔的说道：“不哭不哭，姐姐以后也不乱走了。”  
——“不哭不哭，姐姐以后也不乱走了。”  
周子瑜本该忘记了过往，若是让韩石峰知道她这般景况肯定会起疑，那她又怎样替林娜琏报仇？  
但感情此刻却忽地胜过理智。就像一直隐忍不发的火山，一旦被唤醒便是泼天的災祸。  
陡地一股温热柔软的触感朝她的脖项袭来，凑崎纱夏就像林娜琏一样，总是喜欢以亲吻来表达自己的情感，无论是喜悦也好，悲伤也罢，仿佛轻轻的一吻就将千言万语给道尽。  
不要再离开我了，好吗？  
“子瑜，我不会再离开你的。”

***

周子瑜想，可以的话她想这辈子也不曾遇上凑崎纱夏。听着凑崎纱夏的哭泣声，她只能板着脸守在外头。手上的刀闪烁寒光，隐见血斑，那个用这把刀杀害林娜琏的人，在里头硬生生将属于她的光掐灭。  
但现在不是恰当的时候，她打听到平井桃准备端了韩家的帮会。现在让韩石峰死亡就太便宜他了，她得让韩石峰亲眼看着他的家族基业毁在他手上而他却无力回天，让他在绝望的那刻将他送入地狱。  
很快，就可以的了。  
凑崎纱夏的哭声倏的止住了。待周子瑜回过神来，韩石峰已经穿好衣服出来。  
“别去打扰纱夏，让她好好休息。”  
“是的，韩先生。”  
周子瑜垂手静立，待得韩石峰的身影消失在回廊尽头，她赶紧跑进房间。但见凑崎纱夏衣衫完好，泪痕未干，周子瑜的心剧痛异常，尽管满腹悲愁，此刻却只得凝立她身后，道：“对不起。”  
凑崎纱夏摇了摇头，道：“没什么对不起的，只是没想过这天会来得这么早。”  
“我没有保护你。”  
“我本来就是韩家的人。”  
是啊，她本来就是韩石峰的人。周子瑜盯着凑崎纱夏的眼睛，试图寻找那道光的慧影，但只有虚无寂寥。她轻抚着藏在腰间的刀，后悔她没在韩石峰碰凑崎纱夏时动手。  
“我有件事想跟你说”凑崎纱夏又道，神色却极是迟疑，她深呼吸了口气，像是下了什么大决心的，道：“我曾经跟你聊过逃走的事，你还记得吗？”  
“我怎会不记得。”  
你说，你之前存了一笔钱。  
你说，我们可以逃到别的国家。  
你说，想生个孩子、组一个小家庭。  
“你记得一个月前我找藉口让韩石峰带你去医院做检查吗？”  
“记得，怎么了？”周子瑜隐隐有些不安，她记得她去做检查时莫名其妙的晕倒，醒来时医生说她低血糖晕倒，还有她体质少阳。  
“你不是低血糖，我在你的咖啡动了手脚。”  
我是被发现身份了？不对！要是我被发现我是林珠熙，怕且我早就尸沉汉江了。周子瑜强自镇定，笑容看着又有些奇怪：“姐姐是什么意思？”

****

凑崎纱夏怀里抱着个小孩。  
“这是我们的小茶茶。”  
凑崎纱夏将小孩递给周子瑜，眼里的光不再是过去属于少女的光，而是作为一个母亲的光。周子瑜接过小孩，看着那个拥有凑崎纱夏眼睛和鼻子的小女孩，轮廓又与自己极是相似。她不难幻想到凑崎茶茶会承继着凑崎纱夏眼中的光，过着她过往追逐着的未来。  
或许小茶茶会去做幼儿园老师，或许小茶茶会做舞者，或许小茶茶会去当警察……谁知道呢？周子瑜不禁失笑，又想到了现在韩石峰已死，也不知茶茶是不是跟凑崎纱夏过着担惊受怕的日子？笑容逐渐黯淡了。  
“纱夏姐姐，你们……过得好吗？”  
凑崎纱夏微笑，温和的道：“我去了幼儿园当老师，租了个房子。”她接过凑崎茶茶，又道“等茶茶再大一点，我就回去了。”  
“但是姐姐大阪那边不是没有亲戚吗？”  
“不”凑崎纱夏凑近周子瑜的耳边，说话轻柔得恍同梦呓，却教周子瑜如墜深渊：“是回韩家。”  
“姐姐，你是在开什么……”  
不，凑崎纱夏不是在开玩笑！周子瑜看见凑崎纱夏噙在嘴边的笑意越浓，眸里神光亦越发的灼人。她霍地站起身，“碰”的一声猛地被狱警压在桌面，冰冷刺痛，却比不上她內心的恐惧。  
“小子瑜……不，小珠熙还不知道发生什么事呢。”凑崎纱夏轻吻茶茶的额角，道：“不哭不哭，姐姐以后也不乱走了……没想到这句话竟然这么管用，可怜的娜琏绝对猜不到她拼了命也要保护的妹妹竟然就因为她无心的一句沦落到监狱。”  
“娜琏姐姐是你害死的！”  
“也可以这么说吧”凑崎纱夏的指尖抚过周子瑜的眉眼，笑着说：“可怜的娜琏和小子瑜，从来没想过韩石峰是怎么的存在。”

“韩石峰，从来不是一个人。”

“你们不是说韩先……”  
“我的祖先是第一代韩石峰。”她说：“当时日本人来到T市，不取个汉名的确是很难生存。为此，他给自己取了韩石峰这个名字，逐渐在韩氏帮会变作一个称呼，凑崎家的当主、韩氏帮主，就是韩石峰。”  
“但是平井说”周子瑜忽地想起了平井桃，她是林娜琏的联络人，也是她当时将「韩石峰」交给她的，“平井桃是你的人。”  
“要不然你们怎么会以为韩石峰是一个人。子瑜，你再想想，「韩石峰」对我做过什么事了？就算是那天你也只是听到我哭而已。而且你从不奇怪我怎么在这么短的时间换好衣服吗？”

——“我本来就是韩家的人。”

“给了这么多破绽，还以为你能看出来呢。看来，孤儿院给你的阴影真的害你怕被抛弃，只要有那么个人给你承诺，你就会这么死心塌地的盲目。”

“茶茶，你会怎么对她？”

“本来”她狠狠往周子瑜的脖子上咬，周子瑜不禁倒抽一口凉气，“我已经给过你机会，茶茶本来可以摆脱「韩石峰」的命运。是你亲手将我们的小茶茶送入命运的齿轮当中。”  
“你不用担心茶茶的，我会将她教成最为可怕的韩石峰。”  
“你就在监狱看着茶茶成为你最不想成为的人。”  
“这是你背叛我的结果。”

她不能让罪恶延续下去。

*****

“你还是选择这条路呢。”  
“凑崎纱夏，这是你应得的。”  
从狱警抢来的手枪，擦拭得铮亮而寒冷的枪管对上凑崎纱夏的额头。  
“究竟你有没有后悔那天没跟我走？”  
“周子瑜有，但林珠熙没有。”  
“周子瑜和林珠熙都会后悔的……”  
声音就像是有什么东西劈开熟透的西瓜，周子瑜已经分不清飞溅在她脸上的是血，还是西瓜汁。  
很累。她很想哭，但也忍不住狂笑起来。  
还有一个需要她解决呢。她转过身，搜寻着小孩子的身影——瘦瘦高高的，就跟她小时候一样……腹中忽地传来陌生而又熟悉的刺痛感。  
是熟悉的刀，也是熟悉的脸孔。  
在周子瑜墜入深渊之前，她好像看见一轮红日冉冉再起……


End file.
